


Sunset

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Sterek Birthday Heather! [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: more tags added later, mostly fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl





	Sunset

Stiles and Derek had seen more than a few California sunsets. It came and went without much fuss, even when the sky was a palette of pinks and oranges. They’d sit on the front porch together and watch it slide behind the hills, reenacting the image in Stiles’ mind when he’d seen his mother and father do the same. 

Full moons, though, were another story entirely, full of excitement both good and bad. An electric energy buzzed through the hills on a full moon, so strong even the humans began to feel it. Of course, Stiles wasn’t entirely sure that the supernatural population of Beacon Hills wasn’t actually the majority these days. He’d not been able to collect all the data he needed for his spreadsheet yet. Many creatures had moved in, settled along Hale Territory, mostly without issue. Only a few tried to actually take the land, but the pack had put a stop to it early on.

As they do, enough rumors made their way around to other packs, families, and the like. They didn’t know what made the Hale Pack so undeniably powerful, only that it was and those who sought to harm it were rarely seen again. That alone kept most threats at bay, but it make those who took the chance even more dangerous and unpredictable. 

Stiles sat on the porch, Emily tucked into his chest. He rocked back and forth in the swing as the moon hung high in the deep blue nightsky. 

Stiles whispered stories in her ear about treading water for hours, holding up their Alpha who’d been poisoned by a douchebag named Jackson. He bleeped-out his words for little ears of course, but he thought she got the point. He quietly tells her the story of how he mentored her dad, taught him control when he wasn’t even sure how to control himself. Stiles sheds a tear as he speaks of how his humanity saved her father from committing the most idiotic suicide to ever exist while trippin’ on wolfsbane; how for just a moment he was sure that he and Scott were both going to go up in flames. 

As she snored lightly against his shoulder, Stiles continued to murmur just how wonderful, amazing, and special she is. Not only is she human but she’s Scott and Ally’s daughter, she’s the next in line to lead the Argent Family. She’s the daughter of a true Alpha, something that is so rare that it’s still considered lore and legend. He’s also quick to tell her that if she wants to be none of these things, she will still be loved and accepted unconditionally

Emily’s little legs kicked in her sleep as a loud howl echoes in the distance.

“Don’t worry little one, in just a few short years you too, can run with the wolves.” he said.


End file.
